


Look At Us, We're Invisible

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: A collection of Drarry scenes from the end of the fifth to the end of the seventh year/ book. Consisting of one third fluff and two thirds feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanBan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanBan/gifts).



> I dedicate this to my sister, in honour of her recent birthday.

Look At Us,  
We're Invisible

A Drarry Fanfic

 

ONE

''Psst! Draco!'' Draco Malfoy was strutting down the Hogwarts hallways, on his way to take one of the most important exams of his life, when he heard someone calling his name. He looked around, but none of students streaming by seemed to pay him any attention. He was just about to get going again as he felt a grip on his arm and himself being dragged into an empty classroom by an invisible force. He stumbled slightly, and then were was a woosh, a draft, the brush of something softer than silk against his cheek, and the grinning face of his boyfriend, Harry Potter. Who had obviously been sneaking around just to get him in here and both of them into trouble. ''Harry, what are you-'' Harry's lips on his cut Draco off, and he allowed the sweet, confusing kiss. ''For luck'', Harry said, still grinning and leaning in again. ''For what?'', Draco asked, too distracted to think. ''Well I couldn't very well let you walk into your OWLs without wishing you good luck, right?'' The slight flush left Draco's face as it fell and reality hit him, hard. ''Right'', he said, staggering backwards. ''Hey, it'll be fine, I know you're brilliant'', Harry tried to assure him, and added ''you got all those family connections, they would never let a Malfoy fail.'' Draco's stomach turned as he thought about Madam Marchbanks, who had been over to dinner just weeks before, and here he was, in the middle of the school, kissing the most popular boy. ''If my father hears about this...'' Harry's face sombered at the sight of Draco's concerns, and he earnestly replied, ''He won't, though.'' Draco remained skeptical, so Harry, cracking a smile again, said ''I mean, look at us. We're invisible.''

 

TWO

Draco was desperately trying to find the right words. So far all he had managed was ''Dear Harry''. His boyfriend's face kept floating up and around his mind, stolen kisses, winks and grins. The way he cared. The only one who really cared, enough to sneak out and wish him good luck for his OWLs when no one else would. Would grin at him during his exam when he failed at the one spell they knew he was no good at. That was before. This was after. The summer holidays were almost over, and as the trees started bleeding colors, Draco's heart bled along with them. He had taken his father's place. He had taken the mark. And they had taken Harry. Or atleast, any chance, any impossible, crazy kind of hope they had ever had of being together. And he had to tell him that. He couldn't tell Harry what was really going on, he would just get himself killed trying to save him. Couldn't tell Harry his boyfriend would become a murderer himself. Had to tell Harry ''I don't love you. I'm sorry. It's time for me to move on and pursue other avenues, start courting suitable pureblood partners. That is the only future I see for myself. This is what I want. Please understand. We are over, as I don't want to be with you anymore.'' Had to break Harry's heart. 

 

THREE

''Malfoy's up to something'', Harry insisted. He had gotten Draco's letter near the end of the holidays. That was weeks ago, and still he didn't really understand a word it said. He had seen Draco in London, at Borgin and Burkes, knew there was something going on, if only he knew what. And if only Ron and Hermione would start to believe him, he could use their help. Needed it even. But they didn't know Draco, also didn't know about Draco. They only knew Harry was developing some sort of obsession with the meanest boy in school, didn't know that Harry wasn't starting something now, he was trying to live with the end of it. And found that he couldn't. At night, inbetween classes, in the restrooms, he snuck glances at the Marauder's map, trying to make sure that Draco was still there, that he was real and it hadn't all been a dream. It didn't help that his ex frequently disappeared from the map altogether, or was without his friends whenever they saw him in the hallways. Harry was worried, but there was nothing he could do. He had tried, of course. Had snuck himself right into Draco's compartment aboard the Hogwarts train, demanding an explanation. What he gotten instead was a bloody nose. There had been no more talks after that.

 

FOUR

Harry was checking the Marauder's map again. By now he had figured out where Draco always disappeared to- the Room of Requirement. Stars knew what he did in there. But Draco wasn't in there, at the moment. He was in the ladies room a floor below him.

***

''Don't... tell me what's wrong... I can help you'...' Myrtle's voice trailed off as Draco shook his head. ''No one can help me.'', he said, clutching the sink until his knuckles turned white, tears streeking down his hollow cheeks. ''I can't do it'', he said, ''I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon... he says he'll kill me.'' Draco raised his head and looked at his broken self in the broken mirror. For the fracture of a second, he saw Harry standing in the doorway. The last person he wanted to see. 'Look at me. I'm invisible.', he thought. Then he attacked. 

***

Myrtle was screaming. Begging the boys to stop, before someone got hurt, before someone di- she choked. Curses were crashing hard into the stalls, the walls, jinxes raining down onto the floor and cracking the tiles. ''Cruci-'' the blond, broken one started, but didn't finish as the dark, famous one shouted 'SECTUMSEMPRA!'' Blood everywhere. Blood tinting the water, so much blood, all over the floor, all over that boy, he was bleeding, his body ripped open by violent slashes. ''No... I didn't ...'' the dark one started, but Myrtle couldn't take it anymore. ''MURDER!'', she screamed, images flashing through her mind, wands, curses, a giant snake with yellow eyes, ''MURDER! IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!''

***

'To die at the hands of the boy who lived', Draco thought, as he passed out, unaware of Harry kneeling by his side, unaware of Harry being pushed away by Snape who had burst into the room like an explosion, unknowing wether he would be saved this time or not... and entirely uncaring.

 

FIVE

''Draco, Draco, you're not a killer.'', Dumbledore said, standing on top of Hogwart's highest tower, poisoned and crumbling. And yet, he was conversing with Draco about various attempts at his own assassination as if it were a summer day and he was commenting on a lovely breeze. Most of it blew right through Harry's mind anyways. But those words kept echoing in his head over and over. 'Draco, you're not a killer. Draco, please. Draco.' And Draco kept talking. Revealed every one of his plans, everything he had done, and Harry, paralyzed on the floor as he was under his cloak, realized what he should have seen ages ago; that Draco had only ever tried to protect him. From the break-up letter to the broken nose, all to keep Harry away and out of harm's reach, all the time putting himself, his own life on the line. 'I will end the man who did this to us', Harry thought, his resolve being forged like steel with every word Draco hammered into his mind. 'I will end Lord Voldemort. For you, for me, for mom and dad... I know how to do it now. I will hunt down every piece of his soul... and I will crush it.'

 

SIX

''Draco, come here. Take a good look at him. Is that Harry Potter?'' Nine months had passed since Harry had last seen his ex. Nine months, and yet here they were again, in another deadly situation, right under the roof of Draco's parents. Now Harry understood how Draco had grown up to be so paranoid. ''I... I don't know...'', Draco said, avoiding Harry's gaze just as much as Harry was avoiding his. ''Come on Draco, take a closer look at him!'', Lucius urged his son. ''If we would be the ones to deliver him to the Dark Lord... all would be forgiven...'' 'It is not His forgiveness that is needed here, father', Draco thought quietly. 

***

They had taken Granger like he knew they would. As Bellatrix tortured her and his parents stood by to watch, Draco snuck into the family cellar. When he opened the door, he barely registered that half of the prisoners were out of their bonds and that Harry looked like himself again, or that Weasley looked about ready to attack. He took a deep breath and said ''I'm sorry you got caught. I'm sorry for everything. But I can get you out of here. Can you forgive me?'' Harry gave him his widest grin.

***

Dobby came and took the other prisoners away. As only Harry and Weasley remained, who would not leave without Granger, Draco knew it was time. He placed his hand on Harry's cheek and kissed him with every shred and scrap of hope he had left. ''What-'' ''For luck'', he explained. ''For what?'', Harry asked, and Draco replied, ''Well, I couldn't very well let you walk away to defeat the Dark Lord without wishing you good luck first, right?'' ''Right'', Harry said, returning the kiss before sqaring his shoulders and taking on the world.

***

The next minutes consisted of curses, crashing chandeliers and chaos. Harry and his friends stole their wands. Or rather, Draco let him take them. His mother, dragging him out of the way, cast a glance from him to Harry while his aunt lost any semblance of sanity. They said the Dark Lord was coming, but by the time he arrived, Harry and his friends were gone. Saved by a servant nobody but Draco had ever thought worth talking to.

 

SEVEN

'We have to stop meeting in these deadly situations', Harry thought, as he dove through the cursed fire on his broom, Ron and Hermione right behind them. ''IF WE DIE FOR THEM, HARRY, I WILL KILL YOU!'', Ron shouted, but Harry had already pulled Draco onto his broom, who was now clinging almost painfully to his waist, telling him to go for the door, and Harry would, as soon as he had the- there. He caught the horcrux on his wrist, the diadem burning his skin and Draco still bruising his waist, as he made for the door. They went through and crashed into the wall beyond, collapsing on the floor, Draco coughing and choking and cursing. ''You're welcome'', Harry said, running his hand through Draco's hair that was stained with soot and gently patting his back. Draco leaned into him for a second before the diadem broke and then, all hell broke loose as the battle came crashing in and claimed another casualty. 

 

EIGHT

The battle was over. Harry was dead. Or atleast, he had intended to die. He had walked into the forest and surrendered himself to Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort had killed him. And yet, here he was. And then there were hands, softer hands than he had been expecting, touching Harry's face, pulling back an eyelid, creeping beneath his shirt, down to his chest and feeling his heart. He could feel the woman's fast breathing, her long hair tickling his face. He knew that she could feel the steady pounding of life against his ribs. ''Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?'' The whisper was barely audible; her lips were an inch from his ear, her head bent so that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers. ''Yes'', he breathed back. He felt the hand contract and heard her voice, so quiet that he wasn't sure wether he was imagining her words, as she said ''I give you my blessing.'' Then the hand was withdrawn. She had sat up. ''He is dead!'', Narcissa Malfoy called out.

 

NINE

The Malfoys sat at a table in the Great Hall, but nobody was paying them any attention. An invisible hand settled on Draco's shoulder and he got up, excusing himself from his parents. He walked to the Entry Hall, where Harry took off his cloak. Without waisting as much as a breath for words, they embraced. ''Don't ever do that to me again'', Draco said, as they parted, but not far. ''I hope I won't have to.'', Harry said, that familiar grin lighting up his face. He leaned in and gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. Draco looked around, always watching, always worried, even now. ''Oh come on, Draco, nobody cares that we're dating'', Harry said, laughing. ''Dating?'', Draco said, a playful smirk gracing his features. ''Sure. After I basically died for you, the least you can do is take me out to dinner.'', Harry teased. ''Are you sure no one will mind...?'', Draco said, still looking around, before his eyes fell on Harry, who said, ''Draco, look at us. We're invisible.'' And Draco finally saw that he was right. In the mess that was equal parts grief for those who had fallen, and gratitude for those who had survived, nobody was paying any attention to two boys holding hands. Well, almost no one. Back in the Great Hall, which happened to have a very clear view of the Entry Hall, Lucius Malfoy was scowling. His wife followed his gaze and saw their son standing there, holding hands with Harry Potter, and then she looked back at her husband. ''If you take this away from our son, Lucius, I will send you back to Azkaban myself.'', she declared.


End file.
